


Screw the Cold

by Soar319



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Winter, did u know frogs hibernate in the winter, lucio is like a frog, or more accurately a pillow blanket pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soar319/pseuds/Soar319
Summary: Winter was Gabriel’s favorite and Lúcio’s arch nemesis.





	Screw the Cold

Winter was Gabriel’s favorite and Lúcio’s arch nemesis.

The cold did not affect him as much as it did when he was fully alive, but it left a pleasant shiver in his body; a little sign that he was still human. He liked getting up early to feel the cold morning air, to watch the snow shimmer as the sun slowly rose up behind the ocean’s horizon line. The flakes would sparkle faintly as they floated down the sky, more than often the ground looking as if the clouds came down from the sky. The bitter cold morning air was perfectly paired with a freshly brewed mug of coffee or tea, piping hot. It would be silent outside, a moment of peace between missions, briefings, attacks, and assignments. If he was really feeling good that morning, he would visit the shooting range and train for a little bit, letting his old joints warm up.

This winter, the heating inside base was being fixed due to an accident relating to Jamison’s attempt at “improving” the efficiency of the unit. It did not bother Gabriel that much, as he enjoyed walking around the cold hallways.

He loved winter. He adored how long the nights were, watching the snowflakes fall onto the bits of smoke that swirled around him. He would raise a tendril up to admire it, the snowflake staying solid because the smoke did not possess a temperature. He was able to break out his collection of hoodies, beanies, and sweatpants. Winter meant he got to stay inside and enjoy some quality time with himself without getting pestered to go outside, able to sit in his room and design some new outfits.

On the other hand, Lúcio absolutely hated winter. Living in the Southern hemisphere and near the equator line meant that the temperature barely dipped below 21°C for practically his entire life, so he could not stand the cold at all.

Which was what Gabriel learned when he found what he presumed to be over half of the pillows and blankets in the storage room missing, and instead sitting all on Lúcio’s side of the bed in a nest that he did not even know could exist to be so big.

“You know what frogs do in the winter? They hibernate. They hunker down and sleep until winter passes. And that’s exactly what I’m going to be doing for the next three months.” Lúcio mumbled under his bunker, Gabriel sighing and beginning to move aside some of the pillows.

“C’mon, get up to get some coffee at the very least. You can’t stay here all day.”

“Hibernation is staying in one spot all day, and I can stay in here all day. I’ll update my blog and tell my fans that I will be dead for the next three months so they don’t expect any new tracks.” Lúcio yelped as the cold hit his feet, nearly kicking Gabriel in the face when he reached over to move another pillow. He curled up like a baby, shuffling his feet back under the many layers of blanket. “I’m not leaving this bed.”

“I’ll give you my warmest beanie, hoodie, and sweatpants.” Lúcio peeked over the top of the pillows, eyebrows furrowing as he wondered if that was a reasonable deal to get out of bed into a frozen wasteland.

“... deal.” The two showed up to breakfast, Lúcio decked out in a wool sweater courtesy of Ana and Gabriel’s hoodie, a dark green beanie covering his ears, sweatpants, and his winter skates; they were light blue and sleeker, made to withstand the frigid temperatures. They moved easier on ice and snow, coming equipped with an internal heating system for both preventing frost and keeping Lúcio warm.

Making a beeline for the coffee machine, Lúcio refused to have his hands exposed, using the excess sleeves on Gabriel’s hoodie to grab his frog-decorated mug and the coffee pot. Pouring a steaming, fresh cup of coffee out, Gabriel widened his eyes as Lúcio took a big gulp, pouring more to make up for it.

“Are you seriously that cold?”

“My mouth is absolutely frozen. I hate this.” Mei relaxed in her regular jacket, Zarya chatting with her with her usual outfit-arms fully exposed-as they both enjoyed a cup of hot chocolate. They didn’t seem to be the slightest bothered by the cold, acting as if it was a normal day at Watchpoint.

“Lúcio, do you need some winter clothes?” Lúcio nodded frantically, Mei tapping her chin in thought as Snowball added more marshmallows into her mug. “I think Jade or Earthen would look really pretty on you! They’re both very pretty shades of green!”

“You don’t like the cold?” Zarya asked, Lúcio shaking his head and sitting down next to Gabriel. He pulled the hoodie’s hood over the beanie, pulling the strings so it tightened around his face. Satya walked in shivering despite wearing a furry outer coat, Lúcio and her looking at each other with shared pain instead of annoyance.

“Hot coffee and tea on the counter, still brewing and hot.”

“Thank you.” She hurried over to the counter, Lúcio deciding to not tease her for her fluffy dragon slippers. Focusing back on his coffee, Gabriel heard Lúcio swear against the broken heating system, muttering a comment about how he was going to fix it as he took a sip.

“I’m sure Torbjörn is fixing it right now, don’t worry.”

“Those skates, are they new?” Mei piped up, offering some marshmallows for Lúcio’s coffee. He graciously took three, dropping them into the beverage and taking another sip.

“I only use them in the winter or missions to Volskaya.” Lúcio shivered just at the mere thought of the frigid temperatures of Russia. “They’re made to not lock up and freeze if the temperatures drop too low. The skate are also more streamlined for ice skating.” He moved his leg to the side to show Mei, the skate lights turning from light blues to deep indigos. “And different shades of blue for fun.”

“Ah, smart! I can help improve them a little bit more if you’d like, just stop by my lab some time!” At the sound of needing to step into Mei’s cold laboratory, Lúcio quickly and politely declined. He went back to drinking his coffee and watching the marshmallows melt, managing to eat one. Gabriel shifted closer to him and gently pressed Lúcio’s head against his shoulder, Lúcio comfortably cuddling up without a complaint.

“You really don’t like the cold, do you?” Gabriel whispered, Lúcio managing to eat another marshmallow. He finished the rest of the coffee, rolling his eyes.

“I already told you. Frogs hibernate during the winter, and that’s exactly what I’m planning to do.” Getting up to get more coffee, Gabriel looked down at his holopad when he heard a message ping. Opening it up, he read the message, looking over his shoulder to where Lúcio was busy getting another pot ready.

“Hey, Lú; Morrison would like to know if you would like to be the medic for an upcoming mission.” He watched as Lúcio’s hands stopped pouring the coffee beans, instead chugging the rest of the coffee left in the pot and tossing his mug into the sink. Skating out of the dining room in a streak of blue, Gabriel saw him take a hard right to the dormitories, swearing that he could hear Lúcio crashing back into the bed.

“Hm, I might lend him my coat. He can’t stay in that room all day.” Gabriel shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

“Now that I think about it, he has a mini fridge with drinks and a drawer with nothing but snacks. Keeps it well stocked because he doesn’t want to be distracted when he’s composing music, but I guess it is also to let him stay in the room for as long as possible when winter rolls around.” He looked up as he saw Ana shuffle in, yawning and stretching her arms. She had a thick sweater on with owl slippers, cute and warm. “Morning, Ana.”

“Good morning, Gabriel. Can you ask Lúcio to perhaps return some of the pillows and blankets to the storage room? Fareeha, Jesse, and I can’t split the other half between us to our liking.”

“Alright, but no promises…” Making his way back to the bedroom, he found Lúcio buried under the pillows and blankets as he expected, hugging and shoving his face into his frog plushie. “You’re going to overheat when we get the heating back up.”

“But is the heating back up right now? No. Am I freezing my ass off right now? Yes.” He watched as the pillows shifted to cover any openings, Gabriel rolling his eyes and moving one to expose Lúcio’s face.

“Ana wants you to return some of these because the other heroes want some.”

“First come, first serve.” Lúcio stuck his tongue out at Gabriel before pulling the pillow back, retreating back into his nest to sleep. Gabriel could hear snoring sounds after a few minutes, sighing and getting any of the blankets and pillows along the outside that would not disturb Lúcio.

“You really are a frog…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot between writing for the multi-chapter fics, kind of trying to take it a bit slow. Also, more fluff for the Lúcio/Reaper tag cause there sure as hell ain't enough.


End file.
